Como dos copos de nieve
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Snape recuerda la forma en la que James le pidió salir.


**Título:** dos copos de nieve.

 _Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter y a su creadora, JotaKá._

 _Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Merodeadores" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

 **Número de palabras:** 1030

 **Rated:** K+

 **Género:** Romance y Drama

 **Pareja:** James Potter/Severus Snape.

 **Sumary:** Slash, relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

 _ **Como dos copos de nieve**_

* * *

Eran como dos copos de nieve, totalmente diferentes. James era alto, atractivo y valiente, un orgulloso Gryffindor, vamos. Era popular entre las chicas y entre los chicos. Snape por su lado era todo lo contrario, era un chico retraido, no destacaba por su físico precisamente, era Slytherin y timido. A simple vista, en público, eran el típico duo que se odia a muerte, que ni se aguantan, que luchaban por una chica. Pero claro, eso tenían que aparentar.

James amaba a Severus, y Snape también amaba a Potter. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? El principal problema, entre otros, era Sirius. El moreno no soportaba a Severus, siquiera mirarlo, pero eso no impedía que ambos se encontrasen furtivamente por las noches, en baños o pasillos desiertos, para poder besarse e incluso hablar de lo que no podían hablar durante el día.

El Slytherin en ese momento estaba sentado sobre James, su novio, mientras éste le examinaba una herida en la cabeza que él mismo le había ocasionado.

—¿Seguro que no te duele? —preguntó por décima vez esa noche, para luego mirarlo a los ojos—. No debí hacer ese _levicorpus,_ te chocaste contra el árbol por mi culpa.

—James, enserio, ya —respondió tajantemente y se acercó a él para dejar un beso en sus labios—. Puede que me hicieras un poco de daño, pero Sirius estaba cerca —dijo su nombre casi con asco—. Había que disimular.

—Lo sé, pero —bajó la cabeza—. Me costó mucho asumir que te amaba y que quería estar contigo, y más aun reunir el valor para decirtelo, el miedo que después de tantos años de burlas te rieses en mi cara. Y ahora, que al fin te tengo, tengo que esconderme y fingir que te odio.

Snape asintió recordando ese día, día que posiblemente jamás olvidaría, el día que James al fin le confesó que le amaba; desde entonces ha podido estar con él. Más o menos

 _ **Flashback**_

— _Vamos, Snape. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Antes al menos te defendias —dijo secamente Sirius mirando a Snape boca abajo por el hechizo de James._

 _James apartó la varita tras un_ liberacorpus, _dejando a Snape caer; se fue, siendo seguido por Peter, Remus y un muy extrañado Sirius. Lily se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para luego levantarlo._

— _Tienes que enfrentarte a ellos y plantarles cara; esto así no puese seguir._

— _Claro, desde fuera parece todo muy sencillo. Pero son cuatro y yo sólo soy uno._

— _Pero, obviamente, que hables que Remus o con Peter no tiene sentido, apenas pintan. Y Sirius es un descerebrado, tienes que ir a por el lider, James._

— _James también es un descerebrado —puntualizó._

— _Si, pero no sé... es sólo que no lo es tanto._

— _¿Sabes qué, Lily? Tienes razón, tengo que plantarle cara a James. Decirle que me deje tranquilo —pero ese segundo de adrenalina pronto pasó y volvió a negar—. Me va a partir la cara._

— _No si lo haces bien. Primero piensa bien lo que vas a decirle y díselo cuando esté solo._

 _Severus asintió y se sacudió el uniforme antes de comenzar a andar hacía el castillo, tras despedirse de Lily. Andaba por los pasillos pensando en que iba a decirle, qué chorrada iba a soltarle; tenía que parecer fuerte, aunque no lo era._ ¿Qué le diras? _Resonó una voz en su cabeza que extrañamente sonaba a la de Evans; aun así tenía razón, tenía que pensarlo._

 _Pasó por un pasillo y lo vio, sentado sobre una ventana y mirando a los jardines, con un aura apagada, muy extraño para ser él. Se acercó a éste suspirando y tocó con un dedo su hombro, haciendo que se girase y le mirara alzando una ceja._

— _¿Qué quieres, Quejicus? ¿No te ha valido lo de antes y quieres más? —dijo en tono seco—. No estoy de humor._

— _Lo sé, llevas unas semanas bastante raro. Ya no acosas a Lily, no te metes conmigo apenas y cuando lo haces estás distante. ¿Qué te pasa, James?_

— _¿Qué qué me pasa? —se sonrojó pero intentó pasarlo como ira—. No te importa, ¿vale?_

— _Muy bien, sigue fingiendo que estas bien, que seguro que alguno de tus amiguitos se fija, porqué ya lo habrán hecho, ¿no?_

— _No, ninguno. Salvo tú._

— _Ya, mira. Haz lo que te de la gana —se giró—. Hast..._

 _Snape no pudo acabar la frase ya que James, que había saltado de la ventana, lo estaba agarrando del hombro. James giró a Severus para encaralo._

 _—¿Quieres saber la razón por la qué estoy tan raro? —se acercó a sus labios y le dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, algo sonrojado—. Porque estoy enamorado de ti_ _._

 _Snape se sonrojó y permitió que le besara, para poco después besarlo él también. Al poco se separó._

 _—James, no, esto no está bien. Tú me odias._

—¡ _No, yo finjo odiarte! —volvió a atraerlo hacía el para seguir besandolo—. Yo te quiero, y quiero estar contigo._

 _Snape asintió, algo extrañado aún._

 _—Yo... no lo sé. A veces siento que sí y otras que no. Pero podríamos intentarlo. ¿Vamos a salir juntos?_

— _Sí, pero nadie puede saberlo —acarició su nuca antes de volver a besarle, saciandose con su sabor y con su exquisito olor._

— _Está bien, será nuestro secreto._

 _James asintió antes de irse por un pasillo hacía la clase de pociones._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Snape asintió y besó los labios de su compañero sonriendo

—Pero ahora ya me tienes, deja de preocuparte.

James siguió el beso para después mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero te amo, y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, lo necesito. Necesito tenerte a todas horas entre mis brazos y no soltarte, besarte, necesito... —bostezó; Snape soltó una risita.

—Necesitas dormir, ya es muy tarde. Anda, ve a tu Sala Común y mañana hablamos.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y se despidieron con un beso, yendo cada uno a su Sala Común a dormir.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡Azathoth for president!**


End file.
